


Service

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rich Mickey, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Can I pump you full, sir?”Mickey choked on whatever he’d been about to say and swallowed hard. “Huh?” Mickey stops for gas on a long trip and gets a bang for his buck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some public bareback coming inside porn with a little plot and a bit of comeplay and a hopeful happy ending and rich Mickey. You’re welcome. I love you

Mickey yawned as he pulled into the only gas station with its lights on for miles. He scrubbed a hand over his face and dug out a twenty from his backpack, as he stopped. He was apparently the only one driving through New Jersey in the middle of the night. He was tired and just needed another energy drink, then he’d be fine to get back on the road.

At first he thought maybe they were closed afterall until he saw a tall redhead come out of the garage, fixing his coveralls as though he hadn’t been expecting anyone. He hurried over and up to Mickey’s open window. His name tag said Ian.

“Can I pump you full, sir?”

Mickey choked on whatever he’d been about to say and swallowed hard. “Huh?”

Ian looked at him quizzically, although there was a hint of amusement. “You want me to service you?”

Mickey licked his lips. It was too late for this. Part of him wanted to peel out right then and risk hitting empty on the turnpike. Another part of him saw green eyes, scruff, chest hair and grease and got aroused. Fuck.

“Just do the gas, man,” he snapped, handing him the money and turning away.

“Coming right up,” Ian said then walked away.

///////

“Asshole,” Ian muttered. Of course it couldn’t be just a weary traveler. It had to be some grumpy rich fuck in his stupid BMW with tinted windows, leather seats and twenty inch shiny rims. He thought about just ruining the thing with shitty watered down ethanol, but the car hadn’t done anything to him. Why did the owner have to be such a hot asshole, though. Fuck.

“Any particular grade?” He stopped with the polite service boy act since it clearly didn’t make a difference.

The guy opened his eyes slowly and forgot to look mean for about a second. He had really bright blue eyes even though they were red from staring at the road too long. “Sorry. I’ll just…um, you good to drive?”

The guy pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. “Fine. Got any Redbull?”

“That stuff will just make you crash…no pun intended. You just need to get your heart pumping, some natural alertness going.”

“No, I just need sugar.“ The guy yawned again. He seemed to be avoiding looking at him, but he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

Ian didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t reduce his chances of a tip, so he just left. The guy’s knuckle tattoos and conflicting personality were making him feel all hot. And maybe his perfect dark hair and semi-full lips. He was easily a guy he would have a one night thing with, maybe two if it was good.

But the chances of that were even slimmer than him getting that tip. He punched the mid grade button to be on the safe side then shoved the nozzle into the tank and pulled the trigger til it locked in place. It vibrated slightly from the force of the gasoline.

God, the metaphor wasn’t lost on him.

///////

Mickey checked to see that Ian was preoccupied with the pump and thanked Jesus and his brother Iggy for his darkened windows. He moved his seat back a little and undid his pants enough to get his hand inside his boxers. He just needed to get off and release some of the tension that had been growing their since Ian. Leave it to some guy at a gas station to ruin his night by getting him going. He was only a little different than what he usually picked up at whatever club.

He tugged on his cock roughly, not wanting to drag it out and risk getting caught, although that made him even harder. He tipped his head back and let his eyes close, wetting his lips before biting them. He brought his hand up to his mouth, quickly getting it wet before stroking his dick again. He alternated between slow and fast pulls, turning his wrist a bit at the head until precum leaked out. He moaned, wishing he could turn the car on to blast the AC. He could feel sweat on him, but he kept going. He chanced a glance out at Ian and saw him heading for the small convenience store.

Good. He had a bit more time.

And damn his ass was nice.

He sped up his hand and swallowed a groan.

///////

Ian strolled back to the car with the Redbull, deciding he didn’t care one way or another if they guy drove up a tree.

Except he did. For some stupid reason.

And it wasn’t just about the beautiful car. It was about its beautiful owner.

Ian figured he could milk the time by offering to clean his windows, even though they were fucking spotless. He went around to his window and paused, seeing him with his eyes closed. He looked asleep so Ian almost backed away until he heard him grunt. He looked down and noticed his hand moving furiously on his slick red cock.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, smile playing at his lips at what he was seeing. He was instantly hard and wanted so badly to reach in and take over. He palmed himself through the fabric of his jumpsuit. “So hot.”

The guy must have heard him because he suddenly opened his eyes, although he didn’t slow his hand. He looked right at him and licked his lips.

“You gonna stand there or you gonna…pump me full?” A little smug grin.

It was Ian’s turn to look a fool now, but not for long. He swallowed and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

///////

Mickey made an impatient noise, as he was positioned with his elbows on his center console, and his ass hanging outside the passenger side door. His pants were pushed to his thighs, and he kept expecting a car to go by or pull in, but all that happened was Ian spitting directly on his hole and spreading it with his thumb.

“Fuck, fuck, c'mon,” he panted, not caring that he sounded desperate and whiny.

Ian had the nerve to chuckle, so Mickey pushed his ass back and wiggled. He heard him curse and smiled to himself.

Ian spit on him a few more times, stroked himself, then was finally pushing into him. The initial breech burned and stretched him so good he cried out. When he thought he was going to feel him bottom out, Ian still kept pushing in.

Mickey dropped his head and moaned long and low. The pressure was intense and he felt like he might split in two, but he liked it. “Jesus, you’re big. Feels good.”

Ian laughed again behind him. He gripped him tighter and was finally balls deep. “Thanks. You okay?”

Mickey felt a calloused hand smooth up his back and arched into it. He took a few breaths, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, fuck me. Hard. Can take it.” He knew he could, but he wanted to make sure Ian knew he could for some reason.

///////

Ian pulled out and slammed back in over and over. He picked up speed a little, but he was set on giving it to the guy just how he wanted it, and it wasn’t about the tip anymore. He was pumping him so good, the car lurched on its axel.

“Oh yeah, fuck. Taking my dick so good. So good. Jesus, your ass is fucking perfect.” Ian gave it a few spanks, causing the most delicious sounds to come out of the guy. It spurred him on until he was thrusting into him brutally, balls slapping against the backs of his thighs. He pulled out completely and spit again on the man’s gaping hole and he could’ve come right then. He rammed back in and groaned loudly.

///////

“Fuck fuck fuck shit, I’m coming! Ian! Ahh!” Mickey was spurting white ropes all over his interior but he didn’t give a shit. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry from all the huffing and puffing. His whole body was shaking and his sensitive hole clenched around Ian’s massive dick that was still sliding along his walls. He whimpered, hoping it would end and never end.

There was no way he was tired now.

///////

Ian slowed a bit and changed his angle so he wasn’t directly hitting the guy’s prostate anymore. He didn’t doubt he could make him come again and ruin his seats entirely, but they had already been lucky enough. Anyone driving by now would definitely know what was going on. He had his coveralls around his ankles, and they were both being loud as hell. But holy shit if he didn’t finish there would be hell to pay.

This guy had the most spankable fuckable ass in existence. He was grabbing it so hard he was sure there’d be bruises. He hadn’t been lying when he said he could take a good ducking because Ian was giving it his all. It felt so tight and hot around him, he wanted to scream.

“What’s your name?” Ian asked, as he continued to move his hips getting more erratic by the second.

“M-Mickey,” Came from inside the car. It sounded exhausted but still turned on.

Ian licked his lips, watching as the stranger named Mickey arched and fucked back onto his dick like he was ready to go again. He wasn’t going to last long if he kept that up, but he didn’t want to if it meant he could push in deep and give him everything he’s got.

“Mickey, fuck, you want it? You want my cum?” He could barely get the question out with Mickey slamming back on him.

“Yes yes please oh God fucking fill me, Ian,” was all Mickey could get out between gasps and moans. He kept pushing back, impaling himself even though the drying friction was getting to him. He didn’t care. He wanted it. He wanted this gas boy to pump him full of come in the middle of the night before he had to go and face his family in Chicago.

He could think about that, though, because just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Ian sunk in deep and stilled.

“Fuuuuuck,” Ian’s eyes rolled back and his mouth was open, as he practically crumpled over Mickey as he came. He could feel himself vibrating from the force of his orgasm, just like the nozzle in the tank.

“Oh my god, Mickey,” he panted when he was on empty. “Fucking amazing.” Ian looked down and pulled out slowly, waiting to see his load follow him out. When it did he could hardly stand anymore. “Christ.” He played with it, smearing it around and pushing some back in with the head of his too soft cock.

Mickey sighed, reaching back and bringing Ian’s fingers to his mouth. He sucked them gently, watching his eyes close and his hairy chest heave. He released them, turning around and finally seeing Ian in all his glory. It was even better than he had been imagining before.

“You’re a freak,” Ian said, as he fixed his clothes.

“Speak for yourself,” Mickey countered with a grin. He stood, getting in Ian’s space as he pulled his pants and boxers back up.

Their eyes locked for a moment and then they were kissing softly, unlike everything they had just done.

Ian opened his mouth to Mickey’s tongue, and Mickey let Ian pull and suck his bottom lip. It felt fucking incredible. They broke apart and stood there looking at each other.

“I need to…get going,” Mickey said reluctantly, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Right. Right, yeah,” Ian shook his head like he’d been stupid to forget. He moved away and pulled the pump out of the tank then closed it. “Do your windows?” He tried with a small smile.

Mickey blushed, also smiling, but he shook his head. “Nah, man.” He closed the passenger door then rounded the car and got in behind the wheel. Ian followed him, leaning on his elbows in the open window.

“You good?” He asked, slight concern on his face.

Mickey nodded, biting his lip. “Definitely good…now.”

“See? Natural endorphins,” Ian teased.

Mickey laughed. Then he cleared his throat and pulled out a ten dollar bill. “Um…for the gas…just…”

Ian shook his head and back away from the car. “I’ll take it next time.”

Mickey’s eyebrow raised. “Oh you’ll take my tip next time, huh?”

Ian flushed, realizing his word choice. He could definitely go for that. “Yes, sir.”

Mickey thumbed at his mouth. “Fuck, man,” he whispered, feeling himself getting hard at the thought. He shoved the money back in his backpack and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared when Mickey tested the pedal.

“Nice,” Ian admired.

“I’ll take you for a ride,” Mickey smiled before peeling out.

He couldn’t wait to make the return trip.

Ian grinned for a long time, hoping that beautiful car would come back.

And its beautiful owner.


End file.
